Dragonmarked D D
by raku169
Summary: Después de la lucha contra kaguya... Sasuke y Naruto Tienen la ultima batalla que decidirá el destino del mundo... pero nada salio como se lo esperaban en el ultimo segundo de la batalla cayeron a una dimensión desconocida... Donde a causa de la terrible gravedad sufrieron la evolución...


**[Dragonmarked D** **\+ D]**

 **[La evolución]**

 **Forma de mi escritura**

– "dialogo normal

– " **[vestías, seres superiores]**

Plazz…plazz…plazz" sonidos o ruidos

Pensamientos"

(nota de autor)

(No me pertenece nada… no soy dueño de Naruto… o dxd…. Pertenece a sus respectivos autores originales… yo solo ago. esto por diversión… sin ningún fin… oculto… no es como si voy a ganar dinero por esto… pero en fin hay que hacer esto cada vez… cada persona es libre de opinar lo que quieran… después de todo es su derecho como lectores… yo no me molestare si me critican si no al contrario espero sus criticas… constructivas. Ya eh decidí como voy a llevar esta historia de echo tengo mis ideas ya ordenadas… espero sus comentarios… después de todo son los que motivan a un autor a seguir adelante… y no sean flojos comentar no cuesta nada… después de todo hacer esto no es nada fácil… es lo menos que pueden hacer para agradecer… y motivarme. Sin más que decir. Aquí una idea que lleva en mi loca cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo. Espero lo disfruten y les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo)…

 **[La evolución]**

El valle del fin, un lugar con mucha historia donde en antaño los hombres conocidos como Uchiha Madara y Hashirama Senju tuvieron la batalla final, y donde en cada lado de la gran cascada están las estatuas de estos dos guerreros mirándose fijamente, si un lugar majestuoso, un lugar escogido nuevamente para presenciar la última batalla, la batalla que decidirá el destino del mundo. El lugar donde chocan voluntades.

Pero del valle del fin no quedaba nada, solo destrucción. Los causantes son dos jóvenes adolescentes, que se distinguen por su curiosa apariencia 1 que brilla en un intenso manto dorado y nueve esferas negras que le rodean, como si estuvieran imitando los movimientos de los planetas, y el joven fuera el centro, el sol. De cabellera dorada y ojos en forma de cruz, 3 líneas negras en cada mejilla, y en sus manos unos guantes negros, pero en la palma de su mano derecha sobresalía la marca de un sol de un intenso blanco. Signo otorgado por el sabio de los seis caminos. El cual representa su poder "un sol"… El nombre de este curioso adolecente es Naruto Uzumaki. que en este momento estaba luchando con su mejor amigo, Uchiha Sasuke.

Al contrario de Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha estaba rodeado por su Susanoo Perfecto, de cabellera negra y ojos que destacan por su forma sobrenatural, los cuales el ojo derecho rojo con forma de una flor el cual brillaba con intensidad, y el ojo izquierdo todo el globo ocular de un solo color purpura con anillos y cinco comas en el centro. Al igual que Naruto también poseía la marca otorgada por el sabio de los seis caminos, pero al contrario de su contraparte el posee la marca en la palma de su mano izquierda. Una media luna de color negro representando su poder

Al igual que el ying y yang ellos representaban la luz y la oscuridad, un balance universal, que sin el uno al otro son seres incompletos, Hermanos en espíritu pero tan diferentes al uno al otro, Eran opuestos. Pera al final las misma caras de la moneda, pero en fin la lucha entre ellos no pudo ser pospuesta un día más, la voluntad de decidir que se aria al final. Solo el ganador lo sabría, al igual que sus antecesores una batalla de vida o muerte arreglaría todo al final.

Punk… explosión"

Choque…"

Falta de aliento…

Un respiro profundo…

– "¡Naruto!

– ¡"Sasuke!

– ¡¿"Porqué?! – ¡no te das por vencido! me dijo –Sasuke, mientras activa el Chidori en la mano de su Susanoo…

– ¡"Sasuke!, – ¡si me diera por vencido!… ¡no sería digno de ser Hokage! Le dije, con esto Sasuke empezó a acercarse mientras –yo creaba una bola bestia con cola, procediendo chocar causando una explosión inmensa…

 **¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ["Espacio subconsciente"] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

Segundos después ambos entramos en el espacio subconsciente….

– ¡"podrías dejar de ser tan escandaloso!, ¡ya no somos niños!... ¡Ya nada es como antes!, yo entiendo lo que estoy haciendo me dijo –Sasuke en tono irritado yo podía ver que él no le gustaba mi actitud – ¿Naruto dime tú me entiendes?

– "!yo aún recuerdo tus palabras!, que me dijiste en nuestra primera batalla en el valle del fin…

– "¡Sobre que para unos shinobis de alto rango! – Solo con chocar puños son capaces de ver lo que hay en el corazón del otro, – ¡tú Sasuke aun sabiéndolo!... ¿me quieres matar?

– "¡por eso mismo!... ¡necesito matarte! – Me respondió Sasuke – oscuramente…

–"!tu aun sabiendo por todo lo que has pasado hasta ahora!", si intentas crear un mundo nuevo, no hay garantía de que no se acabe de lo misma forma… Sasuke le dije –mientras lo miraba intensamente.

–"Por esa misma razón seguiré observando el mundo…para prevenir eso me dijo –Sasuke ya cansado de la conversación

–"! Sasuke!, ¡estás perdiendo tu objetivo!… ¡las cinco grandes naciones Shinobi de ahora han cambiado!, e incluso se han unificado… ¡tú lo sabes!

–"Sí, ¡¿lo admito?!… ¡este hecho!, ¡pero tan solo sucedió porque las cinco aldeas tenían un enemigo en común!… ¡los Akatsuki, Madara y Kaguya!…respectivamente, para prevenir su derrota se unieron ya que era la única forma… y ahora que ya no hay enemigo común, se separaran y regresaran a sus aldeas. Me dijo –Sasuke seguro de sus palabras.

– "¡Dime, es por eso que planeas convertirte en el enemigo común!… ¿que pasara cuando mueras?

–"¡hasta ahora los puntos dispersos se unieron formando una línea!… empezando con el sharingan y ahora yo poseo el rinnegan, además con la inmortalidad de los transmigrantes seguro encontrare una forma de volver, pero a diferencia de cómo se desarrolló esta guerra, yo estaré controlando todo desde las sombras –me responde –Sasuke mirándome fijamente, yo apreté los puños y rechine los dientes, él me estaba molestando cada vez más con sus palabras

–"¿esto será por el resto de la eternidad? le Dije – conteniendo la ira creciente – ¡planeas regresar al infierno de soledad!, ¡mientras cargas con el odio y sufrimiento del mundo!

–"!eso es lo que significa el ser Hokage!... me dijo –Sasuke, pero esta respuesta me molesto y la poca paciencia que tenia se fue al drenaje…explote. Mi ira ya no podía ser contenida.

 **¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ [regresando a la realidad] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

Ambos son separados por la explosión…

–"con ese nivel, ¡nunca serás capaz de matarme!" fue la respuesta dicha por: –Sasuke con un tono monótono

–"es eso, ¡no quiero matarte! Dije – con determinación, seguidamente, Sasuke trae al campo de batalla los Chibaku Tensei, donde estaban encerradas las bestias con cola, empezando a absorber el chakra de las mismas y canalizarlo en su Susanoo, el cual empezó a sufrir una transformación…

\- Yo cree tres clones de sombra en su modo bestia con cola. Esto provoca que – Sasuke me dijera: – "!esa técnica es prueba de tu soledad!... Yo no pude evitar abril los ojos de la impresión. Y en el fondo de mi corazón yo no pude negar sus palabras. Él tenía la razón.

Sorpresivamente un clon es golpeado fuertemente y enviado contra el piso colisionando, mientras que los otros tres atacaron a Sasuke, pero sin embargo este bloqueo fácilmente sus ataques.

Seguidamente, Sasuke lanza varias espigas de rayos e yo contraataco lanzando tres bola bestia con cola, las cuales al chocar con el ataque del Uchiha crean una enorme explosión.

Segundos después, cuando Sasuke se preparaba para seguir atacando creando una flecha de electricidad. Contrataco con los dos clones creando un avatar de batalla de kurama con seis brazos y tres cabezas, gracias a que el con que fue golpeado estaba reuniendo cantidades gigantescas de energía natural con la ayuda de kurama y siendo enviada a mi persona.

Entonces proseguí, crea un elemento viento: súper gran bola rasenshuriken y una bola bestia con cola: rasenshuriken gigantescas en mis brazos. Lanzándolos contra Sasuke, mientras este disparo su flecha.

Ruido de relámpagos"… el cielo lloraba, Lluvia caía.

Los ataques finalmente colisionan, causando una inmensa explosión, la cual nos hirió, causando que perdiéramos nuestras respectivas formas de pelea, seguidamente al caer al suelo.

Sasuke utiliza el Amaterasu para tratar de acabar finalmente conmigo, sin embargo, utilizo un poco del chakra de kurama para desviarlo, seguidamente, el Uchiha empieza a sufrir los efectos del uso continuo de su rinnegan. Aprovechando esto, creo varios clones de sobras, los cuales golpean a Sasuke y lo elevan facilitándome así una oportunidad para golpearlo en la cara, sin embargo, recibo un codazo en el mismo lugar por el Uchiha. Luego de caer, Sasuke invoca varios shuriken los cuales lanza contra los clones, aparte de que ataca al que cree ser el original con el Chidori pero resulta ser un con, sin embargo, recibe otro puñetazo de mi parte.

Sasuke vuelve a levantarse creando otro Chidori, al contrario creo un rasengan, a pesar de esto. Sasuke perdió su chakra yo no pude evitar aprovechar la oportunidad, sin embargo. No fue del todo bien. Demasiado agotado. Impactando el rasengan contra el suelo.

Sasuke se levanta rápidamente pateándome y procediendo a golpearme salvaje y furicamente, hasta que me da tiempo de reaccionar y le proporciono un fuerte cabezazo.

Me levanto poco a poco y empiezo a limpiarme la sangre de la comisura de los labios, mientras que Sasuke me observa, fijamente

– "¡ríndete! me Dijo –Sasuke dijo seriamente.

Seguidamente ambos empezamos a correr hacia el otro y comenzando así a golpearnos fuertemente.

Al atardecer de ese mismo día, unos heridos y cansados Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban frente a frente con apenas fuerzas para poder golpearse, Naruto en la frente de Sasuke y este en el estómago del Uzumaki, suavemente cayendo sentados en el agua del valle. Mientras que en el subconsciente de Naruto, kurama estaba preparando chakra para él, sin embargo, Sasuke lo absorbió con el camino Preta, esto le permite levantarse y crear un Chidori con el cual ataco a Naruto quien se encontraba sin fuerzas, mientras se despedía diciendo que era su único amigo.

Sasuke se encontraba a punto de asesinar a Naruto con su Chidori, pero debido al cansancio de la batalla el sharingan del Uchiha se desactiva, cosa que le da la oportunidad a Naruto de contraatacar levantándose y dando un fuerte puñetazo que envió a volar a Sasuke impactando contra unos de los muros del lugar…

–"¡D- dame… un respiro!... ¡cae de una buena vez! Me Dijo –Sasuke en tono cansado.

– "¡yo no puedo hacer eso!... ¡yo soy así!... le –respondí con una pequeña sonrisa…no pude evitar hacerlo

Con esto Sasuke empieza a crear un Chidori activando el mangekyo sharingan eterno agregando llamas controladas del Amaterasu creando un poderoso ataque, empezando a saltar, chocando conmigo que le avío creado un rasenshuriken, chocando y colisionando nuestros ataques creando una enorme explosión… que a su vez crea una onda expansiva que destruyó la mayor parte del valle del fin…

Faz…faz…faz"

– "¡Naruto!...

– "¡Sasuke!...

El último grito…

Bum…"

Explosión"

Todo el valle temblaba, la onda expansiva destruía todo a su paso, en el centro de toda la destrucción dos siluetas podían ser vistas, ambos estaban empujando sus respectivas técnicas, sus manos dominantes poco a poco se desintegraban por la presión ejercida… solo era cuestión de tiempo… para que ambos murieran, sus cuerpos no lo podrían soportar más.

Grieta"…

La dimensión no podía soportar la presión ejercida más, se estaba rompiendo, un agujero fue creado. Estaba absorbiendo lo más cercano ah el… solo dos seres estaban cerca, no podían hacer nada para evitarlo, el choque anterior los dejo demasiado débiles, para poder oponerse. Sus cuerpos no se podían mover… ambos se habían desmayado y lo inevitable sucedió… ambos fueron tragados… y en la dimensión desconocida fueron arrojados.

Dolor…"

–"¡ahhh!...

–"¡ahhh!...

Fueron los últimos gritos que fueron escuchados en el valle por los dos únicos observadores con vida…

 **-– "¡Naruto!… "¡Sasuke!…** una –voz femenina exclamo con todas sus fuerzas…

 **La brecha dimensional un lugar que el sentido de la lógica no existe, un infinito mar de oscuridad, que la única fuente de luz son todos los colores del arcoíris que se extienden en el firmamento. Donde gobierna el silenció eterno. Existe entre los tres mundos, la tierra, el cielo y el inframundo. Y se considera un lugar vacío. Es el lugar de nacimiento del infinite Dragon Gog: Ophis y del True Red Dragon emperador God: Great Red… Un lugar desconocido hasta para los seres llamados sobrenaturales" pocos se atrevían a entrar por el peligro que conllevaba. Sobrevivir en aquel lugar para un humano sería algo imposible… pero hace solo segundos. Dos acaban de caer y poco a poco cada uno fue separado sin siquiera darse cuenta en su inconciencia… perdidos estaban sin esperanza de ayuda…**

""""""""""""""""

En un lugar oscuro de donde el único indicio de vida era el goteo del agua al chocar contra el piso, una cloaca eso sería la mejor forma de definir este lugar. Grandes tuberías que se extienden por todo el lugar.

En el centro se podía observar una figura inmóvil, de tamaño humano. Si esta persona era Naruto Uzumaki su inconfundible cabellera rubia ahora era manchada por la sangre, y la mitad de su rostro derecho, estaba en el mismo estado, el brazo izquierdo estaba ausente, demostrando por la gran cantidad de sangre que brotaba de la herida abierta, el manto dorado avía desaparecido. Ahora solo lo vestían los restos de lo que parecía una malla dejando casi todo su torso desnudo, y unos pantalones naranja en mal estado. El sangraba por muchas partes del cuerpo. Naruto Uzumaki sin duda no estaba en su mejor día.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Rodeado de nada más que humedad en el suelo, dirigió su vista hacia la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, el reconocía el lugar, su, subconsciente, sentía el cuerpo pesado y siendo incapaz de mover un solo del mismo.

–"¡Sigo vivo! –Murmure – ¿Cómo?...

– **["!¿Al parecer funciono ¡?"] –me respondió una voz profunda**

No me sorprendió. Al contrario sentí un gran alivio a escuchar la profunda voz… la reconocía.

–"Kurama – comente – ¡me alegra saber que estas bien!, pero ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Y qué paso con Sasuke?

La gigantesca bestia sonrió casualmente, dentro de la oscuridad de la mente de Naruto, no pudo evitar sentirse contento que su última acción justo con sus hermanos había funcionado.

– **["! Sasuke Uchiha fue derrotado durante el choque de poderes! –Respondió con tranquilidad –"su cuerpo al igual al tuyo callo en esta dimensión, no sé. Si aún continúa con vida, pero lo dudo, esta dimensión es un caos, un simple humano no podría vivir, sin morir].**

"Suspire con tristeza. Me había dado cuenta… que mi amigo estaba perdido, no, se sabía. Si podría sobrevivir en este lugar… aunque. Yo quería ayudarlo. Pero no tenía una idea en donde estaba metido. Y menos que hacer en esta situación…mi frustración iba en aumento.

–"¿Debería haber muerto también?... me pregunte. Mi mejor amigo había muerto yo me merecía el mismo destino. No…

–" **[ ¡¿Fue gracias a mis hermanos y a mí!?]".**

– "¿Eh?, ¡ahora que los mencionas! ¿Dónde están los demás?, no logro sentirlos… de echo tampoco puedo sentirte a ti.

–" **[todos ya han desaparecidos, fueron consumidos –me respondió con calma –en el momento que caíste en esta dimensión, vimos que morirías… tomamos la decisión de salvarte –hiso una breve pausa… –aunque para ello tuvimos que fundir nuestros espíritus completamente en ti.]**

–"¿Qué? –Grite con sorpresa – "¡pero!… ¡entonces ustedes!… ¿Por qué?...

Esto no me estaba gustando, podía sentirlo. Solo esperaba que mi corazonada estuviera equivocada

El zorro sonrió, y soltaba una gran carcajada…

–" **[¡eres mi primer y único amigo después de mi padre!"… Naruto –una simple respuesta sin duda alguna – ¡además no tienes por qué preocuparte!… nosotros solo éramos una parte de los verdaderos, y aun así, seguiremos ahí dentro de ti, nuestra conciencia desaparecerá, pero eso no importa, porque gracias a eso tu no morirás]…**

Un silencio, fue la única respuesta que le di…no pude evitar sentirme mal. Yo lo consideraba la causa de mis desgracias… pero el…dolor. Mi pecho me dolía. Un gran vacío… fue creciendo yo odio esta sensación. El silencio que reinaba fue roto… por un suave sollozo, no pude evitar llorar "lagrimas"… bañaban mi rostro. Yo no pude parar. Me sentía como un niño. Incapaz de controlar mis propias emociones. Un grito…

– "Buahh…

Las lágrimas no paraban, marcando mi estado de ánimo… sentía una gran tristeza… y simplemente no podía parar… todo eso que tuve que soportar y al final perderlo todo…

– "P-porque… y –yo te odiaba. N -no hace mucho… porque… h –hacer algo así por mi bien. Yo no se los pedí… ¿Por qué?…. le dije entre sollozos. No podía hablar, bien.

– " **[¡No llores! –me Grito kurama –"ya lloraste lo suficiente… ¡yo también!... Te odiaba sabes. ¡Tu hijo del hombre que me condeno a este encierro!... pero Eso era en el pasado. Tú me mostraste la bondad. Al querer salvarme a mí un ser de odio. El asesino de tus padres. Y si en algún momento me odiaste está bien. Porque yo te odiaba el doble. Pero esos días que nuestro odio mutuo era el único sentimiento que nos unía… se han ido. Ahora no tengo ningún odio en tu contra… y sé que tú tampoco. Lo puedo sentir. Ahora eres mi amigo. ¡Así que ya es suficiente!… ¡con tu estúpido llanto!. Ya no eres un niño… y acéptalo Siempre hemos estado juntos. Eso no cambiara nunca. Aunque sin conciencia. aun nosotros y nuestro poder seguirán dentro de ti –hizo una breve pausa, su voz se volvió más grabe –"¡ lo sucedido es algo sin procedencia!… nosotros seres solo conformados por energía "chakra" nos hemos unido a ti… un humano, especial, sí, pero al final humano]…**

…."

– " **[¿! tu cuerpo ha cambiado ¡?"… ¡con el fin!, de poder procesar la presión ejercida por esta extraña dimensión y nuestro poder al combinado. Se ha cumplido la condición… la evolución, o despertar – sería la mejor forma de llamar lo sucedido… -pero no tienes por qué preocuparte aun con todo el cambio qué has sufrido… sé que estarás bien –hizo una pausa – después de todo Eres Naruto Uzumaki… ya no eres humano, pero tu cuerpo o lo que eres, ¡no te hacen ser no humano!… no… ¡son tus sentimientos lo que demuestran tu humanidad!]**

Sin saber porque, fui cerrando los ojos lentamente. Lagrimas seguían cayendo como un caudal de mis ojos…las palabras de kurama. Me llegaron… e hicieron sentir aquel vacío en mi pecho más profundo… trataba de no perder el conocimiento. No me perdería las últimas palabras de kurama… no, de mi mejor amigo… el merecía… ser llamado así… y mucho más.

– " **[Tu cuerpo ha pasado por un "gran" cambio – continuo hablando –"has utilizado todo tu poder al igual que el nuestro… tomara un largo tiempo para estar en tu mejor momento "de poder" y recuperar todo tu chakra… ¡pero da igual!, ¡ahora el tiempo ya no será un problema para ti… Naruto! –me lo dijo con una sonrisa. No necesitaba verlo para saber. –duerme mientras tanto y recupera todo tu poder, ¡amigo mío!]...**

– "Adiós… ¡Gracias por todo querido amigo! – logre decir antes que la conciencia la perdiera. Lo único que logre ver al final fue la silueta de kurama desapareciendo en partículas de energía. Y la herida del corazón se profundizo… la tristeza fue lo único que quedo en mi pecho…

 **La sonrisa de kurama se amplió un poco más… a la vez que una pequeña lágrima se deslizo de su ojo derecho… el sacrificio valió la pena al final. Fue el pensamiento fugas. De aquella gran vestía. Antes de desaparecer y unificarse al igual que sus hermanos con su amigo… no se arrepentía de nada… fue una buena vida. Ahora el sería una parte de la conciencia de Naruto… vivir unido a la persona que más se aprecia no sonaba nada mal para sus hermanos y el mismo.**

 **-´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ [el despertar]¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

En la brecha dimensional, el lugar donde na había nada… un silencio eterno. Cuanto tiempo pasaría desde que los dos seres humanos que cayeron en el vacío infinito de la brecha dimensional en donde se perdieron en lugar, vacío, nadie lo podría decir. Segundos, horas, años, siglos… nadie lo podría asegurar. No había un testigo que contara el tiempo que pasaba… no avía nada a la vista solo una pequeña luz dorada a lo lejos… que poco a poco se agrandaba… no era eso, solo era algo que se acercaba cada vez más… ¿pero que podría ser?... nada podría sobrevivir, en este lugar. Pero la lógica no era algo que fuera efectiva en este lugar… tiempo paso y la pequeña luz dorada podría ser distinguida de cerca, y no era una luz. Era un ser con vida… una vestía fantástica que solo podría ser vista en los cuentos. Un Dragon… pero este era real, nada menos… un dragón occidental de color dorado de unos 20 metros de longitud, majestuoso a la vista, con sus grandes y doradas alas extendidas a los lados… pero a pesar de su majestuosidad se podría notar dos cosas, su pata delantera izquierda estaba faltante, y heridas se extendían por todo su cuerpo… sí parece que no estaba en su mejor momento. Eso podía ser notado.

"Rohh… rohh" sonido de ronquidos.

Este sonido podría ser desagradable para quien lo escuchase, pero no avía nadie para hacer tal cosa… flotando como si el vacío de la brecha dimensional fuera un mar. Sin ningún cuidado no prestando la atención a su entorno. No tenía por qué temer, después de todo. No avía nadie que le representara una amenaza en este lugar faltante de vida. Este ser fantástico estaba envuelto en un profundo sueño. O eso Asia notar.

– "mnn… – ¡duele!… ¿Qué?… ¿me paso? – Murmure – ¡Kurama!…

El ser fantástico poco a poco abrió los ojos mostrando, unos profundos ojos azules… con pupilas rasgadas… si aquellos ojos eran inconfundibles, a pesar de la nueva apariencia. Sin duda era, Naruto Uzumaki

– "¡ahora!… ¡recuerdo!… – Kurama ya no está conmigo… sentía una gran tristeza, la pérdida de un amigo… siempre me dolía. –Estoy solo. Mis últimas palabras solo me hicieron sentir un gran vacío en el pecho. La tristeza. Simplemente me dolía. Lo odio… este sentimiento... La soledad. No pude evitar mirar mí alrededor. Y fui sorprendido. Pero eso me hizo sentir un alivio en el fondo del corazón. Si seguía pensando en mi situación, no me iba hacer bien.

-este lugar… es impresionante… mi sorpresa era grande… Así que esta es… la dimensión que menciono, kurama, es hermosa. Un lugar impresionante. Pero eso no, importaba. Tenía algo más importante de que preocuparme. "¿Porque mi cuerpo no me respondía? No me podía mover a mi gusto… por alguna razón me molesto.

-"ahhh.

Grite"

Sorpresa…"

"Mi cuerpo ya no era igual… donde antes. Estaban mis miembros, en perfecto estado ahora no avía nada como recordaba mi cuerpo, mis manos. Mi piel, mis piernas, mi rostro… todo había cambiado… escamas doradas eran mi piel… dolor, ahora me daba cuenta. Donde debería estar mi brazo izquierdo… o lo qué se haya convertido, No estaba… una gran herida con sangre seca en su lugar. Tarde me di cuenta… mi cuerpo había sufrido una trasformación, pero las herida de mi anterior cuerpo… aún estaban presente… no pude evitar maldecir mi suerte. La regeneración de seguro se avía detenido por mi estado de hibernación… las heridas estaban al igual al momento que me las ise… fue mi única explicación lógica que se me ocurrió para mi situación. Ahora el problema era. ¿Cómo regresaba a mi anterior forma?... No pude evitar pensar que mi situación se estaba complicando. ¿Y la última pregunta como saldría de aquí?... muchas preguntas se estaban acumulando en mi mente. Ninguna podría ser respondida, De momento.

Al final solo una idea… usando su chakra, el cual estaba. Caótico, era difícil de controlar, más pesado más indomable, era un caos. Su cuerpo era lo mismo… pero su determinación pudo más, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar… en un intenso dorado. Poco a poco su apariencia iba cambiando… volviéndose más humano… era difícil. Nunca avía intentado hacer nada igual… pero en un descuido, todo el espacio a su alrededor comenzó a distorsionarse, el poder liberado estaba creando una Grieta… el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose llegaron a mis oídos. Mi poder se me salió del control, la grieta se volvió más amplia. Lo suficiente para entrar. Mi ojos me pesaban no podía seguir consiente… la debilidad. Pero antes de caer en otro profundo sueño, No pude evitar pensar que kurama tenía la razón… mis parpados serraron con lentitud, lo último que pude ver fue mi cuerpo cayendo en aquella grieta ya formada… oscuridad.

Crack…"

 **¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ [¿una niña muy curiosa?]¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨-´´´´´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨-´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

En las profundo de las montaña del mundo antiguo. Un lugar que a simple vista podría ser notado la falta de presencia humana… con todo la… rozón era un lugar oscuro gracias a sus grandes bosques que no dejaba pasar con facilidad los rallos del sol. Un lugar perfecto para seres malignos… pero aun así, aquellas criaturas que habitaban la tierra… no se interesaban en aquel lugar, que a simple vista no podría verse indicios de vida. Pero esto no era del todo cierto, si estaba habitado, por todos tipos de animales salvajes… escondidos a la vista… simplemente pasaban desapercibidos. Pero ellos no eran los únicos habitantes del lugar… no, una niña, de todas las cosas una simple e inocente niña… curioso, pero aquella pequeña era una valiente… lo denotaba a estar completamente sola sin compañía.

En un pequeño claro del bosque, aquella curiosa niña de apariencia frágil de cabellera negra larga como la noche, de rostro perfilado, manchado de tierra en algunos lugares demostrando la suciedad, de unos pechos que no parecían tener mucho tamaño, ya sea por la edad que ella aparentaba, (14) así como su piel blanca como la nieve y unos profundos ojos verdes oscuros que parecían brillar, solo reflejaban inocencia, estaba vestida con un vestido blanco de una pieza, que parecía que no estaba en su mejor momento por la cantidad de maltrato que llevaba, estaba roto en algunos lugares, y así como también manchado por la tierra, estaba descalza, pero todo aquello no parecía importarle.

estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano, mirando las nubes… una pequeña sonrisa podría ser notada en su bello rostro … ella simplemente le gustaba ver las nubes, era relajante en su opinión… pero no lo hacía a menudo… no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar la luz del sol. Muchas cosas que hacer en poco tiempo…

Crack…"

Un Sonido le llamo la atención, no sabía que era. Nunca avía escuchado nada igual en su corta vida. Le trajo un pequeño miedo en su pecho. Temor a lo desconocido…

–"¿mm?... – ¿que fue eso?...

Mientras trataba de buscar la fuente del sonido… a un costado algo me llamo la atención…

– "¿Una grieta en el cielo?... me pregunte

Flash…"

Algo salió disparado a gran velocidad, se dirigía no muy lejos de mi posición actual… era una bola de luz… brillaba, no pude evitar pensar que era como el sol.

Bank…" Choque…"

Lo que fuera, se estrelló con el duro suelo. Quería mirar. La curiosidad, quería saber.

–"una mirada no me hará ningún daño ¿verdad? –era una locura, era peligroso, pero al final mi curiosidad pudo más, Que el sentido común. Solo mirare, un vistazo, que es lo peor que me puede ¿pasar? Me pregunte.

Me llene de valor, lo necesitaba. Lo que iba hacer era algo tonto e imprudente. Pero en el fondo lo sabía, si no echaba un vistazo no podría dormir. Abecés me odiaba a mí misma, mi curiosidad sacaba lo mejor de mí. Di un suspiro ante mi último pensamiento y comencé la marcha. Lo que fuera, que había caído, esperaba que no fuera algo malo.

 **¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´ [lugar del choque, ¡la niña de ojos azules!] … ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

 **En el cráter podría ser observado una bola de luz, de pequeño tamaño. Que flotaba y que poco a poco comenzaba a ganar altura, y de un momento a otro flotaba de aquí y allá sin un rumbo fijo, pero al igual de cómo comenzó el extraño comportamiento se detuvo. En cambio floto perezosamente a un gran árbol cerca del cráter, de donde poco a poco fue perdiendo su brillo, una figura humana callo recostada al mismo, árbol. Esta figura estaba brillando, y al poco tiempo de adverse derrumbado… el brillo seso. Dejando a la vista a un hombre de cabello dorado largo, piel blanca y de apariencia suave sin mencionar sus garras que son en extremo filosas, tres franjas morado en sus mejillas y también sobre sus ojos lleva unas franjas de morado y naranja que en realidad son rasgos permanentes de su piel. Un único brazo derecho, el izquierdo se podía notar que estaba faltante por el rastro de sangre ya seca. En lo que su indumentaria respecta, lleva un kimono masculino dorado el cual tiene varios bordados de color rojo con varios hexágonos dibujados y en los mismos se aprecia lo que parece ser una flor en el centro, sobre el cual lleva una armadura de acero con púas, lleva un obi de color naranja con detalles en rojo, y en su hombro derecho lleva una estola de color dorado (Mokomoko) que es parte de su cuerpo pero no es una cola. Estaba inconsciente.**

En el mismo claro la curiosa niña apareció, asomada desde un árbol no muy lejos del hombre…

-"¿una mujer?

Fue la simple pregunta que me hice, en el gran árbol recostado estaba una mujer, en mi opinión… estaba dormida. Estaba muy lejos para asegurar nada aun, Tenía que ser una mujer, el largo cabello tapaba parte de su rostro, no podía ver. Decidí acercarme un poco más, así obtener una mejor vista.

Crack…"

Una pequeña rama se rompió al ser pisoteada.

No pude evitar maldecir mi suerte, ya estaba a tan sol pasos para estar en frente de la mujer… no, mi vista me fallo… no era lo que pensaba… ahora estaba cerca y pude saber que no era una mujer. Un hombre. Vestimenta rara. Dormido, y herido.

No pude evitar pensar que necesita ayuda. Me di la vuelta…. no era mi problema. Empecé a caminar a paso rápido. Necesitaba salir del lugar. El hombre podía ser peligroso.

–"rayos, ¿Por qué?…

No pude seguir caminando. El remordimiento. Apreté los puños. Mi bondad. No podía abandonar a alguien necesitado así como así. Que diría mi madre. Estaba herido. Maldición.

"suspire –sinceramente, me di la media vuelta, corrí, ya no avía vuelta atrás.

Ahí estaba yo de nuevo, frente de este raro hombre, comencé a acercarme más necesitaba comprobar su estado.

Crack…" una rama seca se rompió al ser pisoteada por mí. Estaba vez el hombre inconsciente despertó.

Susto… caí sentada, sentía miedo. Aquellos ojos salvajes. Rojos sin pupilas…

Rourrr…"

El gruñido animal, aquel hombre parecía una vestía a ser acorralada sus rasgos suaves, se profundizaron su rostro parecía a punto de sufrir una trasformación. Un aura dorada salió disparada de su cuerpo, brillo. Todo se detuvo. Cuando Su mirada bestial se posó en mí.

Asustada. El tiempo parecía detenerse. Cerré los ojos. Espere mi final… espere, espere… nada sucedió… me llene de valor y di una mirada… allí estaba el hombre raro. Parecía que el uso de la razón le regreso. La transformación en proceso se revirtió regresando su rostro suave. Y la mirada del hombre ya no bestial dejando a la vista los profundos ojos azules con detalles plateados. Y un silencio incomodo reino.

–"¿una niña?...

Aquel hombre comento… ¿acaso no tenía nada inteligente que decir?

….."

No sabía dónde estaba, pero sentía alivio, ya no estaba en aquella dimensión sofocante. En mis pensamientos. No pude dejar de notar la pequeña asustada, por mi culpa. Me sentí mal… la pequeña tenía los ojos cerrados.

Esperando el final que nunca llego. Pobre. Así que me tenía que disculpar. Era un hombre, avía asustado una inocente niña, mi sentido de la justicia no me dejaría tranquilo si no hacía nada para remediar mi error.

Ella abrió los ojos… unos ojos verdes… inocencia. ¿Irritación?...molestia, aquella pequeña me daba una mirada. Ella parecía que esperaba escuchar algo mejor.

–"¡niña!, perdón si te asuste. – le dije en un tono suave, no quería asustarla mas

Estas palabras parecían llamarle la atención… me miraba fijamente… se sentía incómodo. Ella buscaba engaño en mis palabras.

–"¡n-no!, ¿me harás ningún mal?

Me comento en un tono temeroso… ella tenía miedo todavía. Parecía calmarse a cada momento. Su voz era suave e melodiosa a pesar de su edad. No pude evitar regalarle una pequeña sonrisa, era divertido.

–"¡no! !No te are ningún daño!... no tienes por qué temer Le –dije con sinceridad –mientras hice una mueca de dolor, mi cuerpo me dolía. No podía moverme. "suspire y deje salir el aliento que ni sabía que tenía contenido.

Cuando me di cuenta que mi cuerpo era _humano_ de nuevo. Pero eso sería una gran mentira, yo lo sabía. Mi verdadera forma era la _otra_ yo lo podía sentir. Me podría transformar si deseaba era algo extraño. Instinto talvez. No lo sabía.

Ella parecía calmarse más. Con mis palabras. Se levantó y se me acerco. Levante mi mirada a su altura. Ella me miraba de arriba abajo, inflo las mejillas molesta. Yo no pude evitar pensar que se veía linda con esa expresión.

Este hombre… me estaba molestando, ¿que no tenía porque temer?... acaso era un idiota. Me acaba de dar un susto de muerte. Maldición… Y aun así, ¿quería que no tenga temor?...

Sus heridas se veían mal… y mi enojo creciente aumento. ¿Este hombre en donde se metió para estar en tal estado?...

Pero aun así…

– "uhh, ¿acaso eres idiota? –le dije decepcionada –sinceramente… me estaba frustrando.

– "¡Hey!

– Solo dime… ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

No pude evitar preguntar muy directamente.


End file.
